The one he cannot read
by Sisi Snape
Summary: Serena S. Lestrade, is the best criminal psychologist with high intelligence. Her brother Greg asks her to work in London Scotland Yard. She has a dark past. They meet with Sherlock during a case, and while they work together and getting to know each other, it seems she will be the biggest puzzle for Sherlock in his life. Sherlock/OC romance. M rate for later chapters.
1. Prolouge

AN.: Okey, so this will be a Sherlock/OC fanfiction. But not in the usual way. This will not be a continuous story, only life segments of Serena and Sherlock. As chapters go on, you will see more and more. **But my goal is, to work your imagination and make you to fill in the „gaps".** From time to time I will ask for your vote to decide which part of their life should be written down next.

Summary: Serena S. Lestrade, is the best criminal psychologist with high intelligence. Her brother Greg asks her to work in London Scotland Yard. She has a dark past. They meet with Sherlock during a case, and while they work together and getting to know each other, it seems she will be the biggest puzzler for Sherlock in his life. Then everything starts to change.

I don't own anything, only my little Serena.

Have a nice reading. J

Prologue

Serena got off the plane with some excitement. She had not been in England since.. Well that day. Flee, hide was much easier 5 years ago. As these thought came into her mind, she felt sadness and goosebumps run down on her back. She looked around and watch the people, all looked like normal tourist with suitcases going separate directions. Some nervous for work, some happy to be home, some just bored.

She smiled at herself. She can read people so easily and she cannot read, or understand her own feelings of retuning. "Shame.." Slowly she made her way to the luggage pick-up terminal. After 10 minutes she found hers, turned to the exit and with a heavy sigh started to walk outside.

- Welcome back in life Serena! – she mumbled with some uneasiness.

Each step took her closer to the streets of London. As she reached the door, it opened automatically letting in the cool wet English air. She stopped, closed her eyes and waited patiently for something; some sign or miracle which tell her if this decision was right or wrong.

As she stood there lots of people watched with curious eyes the attractive woman with tight closed eyes. She was 1.65 cm height with a slim form. To be precise she was 55 kg. She didn't have big breaths but everybody could say she had every needed famine attributes. Her hair was curly red as the setting sun. Her eyes were deep brown similar to the rich soil.

When she got consciousness she quickly raised her hand to pick up a taxi.

- Taxi! – she shouted. Immediately a black cab stopped. The driver was very helpful, and put her bags in the car.

- Where to, Miss?

- The Yard please, I have a meeting with my brother. – she smiled and silently checked every detail in the cab. When she started to memorize the cabbie's ID card number and analyze him mentally she slapped herself.

„Oh my, will I do this with every man I get across? I should switch off my mind sometimes."

The drive to the Yard took for 20 minutes. She was staring out of the window not saying a word all way. She subconsciously saved every street every road every building in her mind. They arrived at Scotland Yard, she paid the bill and started to walk into the building.

She wondered what will her brother say if he realize her in her office. NO way he will be pleased. But she liked Greg's face when he was annoyed with her. It was funny anyway. That was the fact why she choose an earlier plane, and came here alone. She was sure her brother would send a full police convoy to the airport to get her here. No need to be observed.

As she walked into the building she went to the cafe machine, pretending to buy some liquid she observed the place and looked for any sign where Greg's office would be.

„Easier than I thought." – she smiled.

When she got all the information she needed, she launched herself to the nearest staircase and walked 2 floors. Then turned left and the only barrier between her and the office was a closed glass door. If she can get though without looking too suspicious no one will ask who is she. All they would think, we have a new college. Just need a plan.

She went to the kitchen and waited. Few minutes later a cop dressed in a white T-shirt and blue trousers with the name tag „Anderson" appeared with a cup of coffee. She launched herself and colloided the the man spilling the coffee all over both of them.

- Oh am really sorry Mr… Anderson. I didn't look where I step. – then dramatically watch over her ruined clothing – it seems I have to change. Fortunate that I brought some change with me.

Anderson watch with wide eyes who is the new woman who seemed to now him. But he couldn't recall anything about her.

- Sorry have me met before? – he asked confused.

- You're very funny Anderson. It's me the new college from the forensic group. We just met yesterday evening on the scene. You really don't remember, do you? – she said and put a bit of hurt into her voice.

- Of course I remember…

- Luna. Luna Snape. – she helped him out.

- Luna, yes that's is. Sorry, I'm a bit tired. – Serena smiled at the naive man, so easy to manipulate them. She continued.

- Look I'm quite new here and left my ID card in the office, could you lend me yours, I would pick up my other up wear. I'll be back in a second. – she cooed, fluttered her eyelashes and stepped closer to Anderson. The movement made it's propose.

- Sure. Take it. I'm just going and get another coffee so I won't need it for at least 20 minutes.

And with that he handed the card into her hand. "Victory!" She went to the door and pushed the card to the consol, the door opened immediately without any problem. She stalked in directly to her brothers office. As she opened the door with a big smile on her mouth it turned out Greg was not there. The office was totally empty. She started to giggle, it was much better than she thought first. She loved to put his brother into situations which was coming.

45 minutes later the alarm rang. Officers jumped from their seats and started to run arourd like chickens. Serena saw Anderson inside, so after 45 minutes the genius realized he just gave his entry card to someone he probably should not. "Cute. Slow as a snail."

5 more minutes passed when the office door opened and revealed a very furious Greg Lastrade. He looked the his sister sitting in his chair smiling ear to ear and tried to decide how to act. Throw her out shout at her or greet her. Finally he pushed his head out of the door shouted a few command to calm people down and then addressed the woman.

- I'm glad you having fun sister. Good to see you again. – When he spoke his eyes hold the warm brotherly love he always had for her little sister.

- I missed you! It's a pleasure to be here again brother. – she stranded and walked to Greg and hugged him warmly.

They only parted when Serena saw a very confused looking Anderson on the other side of the window. There was pure shock on his face.

- Amm, Greg I think you should give it back to Anderson. He's looking for this. – she grinned and gave the card to the officer.

- You made quite a big anarchy in here Sisi. Are you enjoying yourself?

- Oh yes brother. You don't know how much.

AN: So this is the prologue. Next time Serena and Mr. Holmes will finally meet.


	2. Meetings or how to introduce ourselves

Dont own enything.

Meeting or how to introduce ourselves properly

Serena watched calmly as the ID gave back the card to Anderson and gave a rather hilarious speech of security and his duties. Lestrade sit into his chair and motioned her to sit down.

- I'd better stand. It's much comfortable position. – she declined with a smile.

- As you think. So how was your flight?

- Uneventful. However i miss the heat of Spain.

- I'm glad you accepted this job. I really need you. With those morons running outside there like Anderson.. Your office will be..

- Lestrade! What the hell is going outside?! – a sharp male voice asked as without knocking stepped into the office. – Your men act like they saw a ghost or a bomb exploded inside. They are funny to watch. You called me.

Serena watched as the tall man with black curly hair and icy blue grey eyes stepped to her brother. He didn't even look on her. Moments later the door opened and a shorter blond man came in. He acknowledged her with a nod of his head, but said nothing.

- What do we have Lestrade? I'm bored so give me something. John even forbid me o shot on the wall.

- Sherlock! I have a case for you seems a serial killer. He kills only 8 years old children. The method is to wait them up not far from school and lure away them.

Serena heard in disgust that such a man could walk outside of the street. Than Greg turned to her.

- Serena I would like to introduce Mr. Sherlock Holmes. He is..

- You don't have to say more. I know enough to know who is he. I go and look for may mentioned office so you can go over every detail you have. – she said calmly.

For her surprise the man called Sherlock turned to her and checked with very analytical eyes. He was very attractive, high cheekbones slender body. His eyes bored into hers as he spoke.

- And who are you? – he asked coldly.

Before she can respond her brother interrupted.

- She is my sister Sherlock, please be nice to her. She is new here.

- She is not you sister, that is unequivocal. – He never left Serena's eyes. Didn't have to see he knew the shocked face of Lestrade as he continued. – So who are you?

Serena hold his gaze.

- My name is Serena S. Lestrade. I'm a criminal psychologist, rather the person who gets the information out of suspected. – she stared carful of what she said. From the first moment she knew he was not the average guy.

- As I said earlier you are not his sister. – Than turned back to the file Lestrade gave him moments ago. The shorter man who also was watching the files spoke up.

- I'm sorry my name is John Watson, his partner. Don't worry about him, he always like this. Nice to meet you.

"Poor man she thought. How can he stand this Holmes every day?"

- Pleasure Dr. Watson. – the sentence slipped out of her mouth in second, but she immediately regretted it as Sherlock suddenly picked up his head and turned to her

She felt the curiosity radiating from him. But his face was mostly unreadable.

- He didn't mention he is a doctor. How do you know?

She contemplated a second if she should answer or simply walk out the door. This man stared to annoy her. And the most annoying thing was she didn't know why.

- He has very stable mind, even when Greg said you have a killer who kills children his hand didn't shake a bit. He has a necklace which is usually given for doctors serving in the army, so I assume he **was** a soldier. Was, because his shoelace are too loose for a soldier, so he gave up his service years ago. And finally he was watching the pictures of the case, but not all, only interested in those which were about the bodies. Specially with injuries. He showed clinical calculating expression as checked the photos so has an idea how they formed. – she told them. By every sentence the shock on her brother's face grew, on Jonh's face the surprise and on Sherlock's nothing. "Strange man."

"Strange woman."

- Fantastic! – John shouted. – She is like you Sherlock.

- I doubt that John. She think she is smart but.. Let's see. – he stepped closer to her and Serena got the urge to flee from his knowing eyes. She knew what was coming, he will analyze her of. "Jackass!" – As I told several times before, you the not relatives with the ID. You do not have any similar feature. Not same hair, not the same eyes. Rather different to say. So if you have the name of Lestrade, which is very shameful in itself, you must be adopted by his parent. The S. In your name doesn't mean a second name, it refers for you original family name. So you still want to remember them. Out of pride or grief I don't know. They died, and from the painful expression you have, they died from murder. – she quickly collected herself. – The murder never been captured so you choose this job to get as many criminal behind cage as you can. You are sunburned and have a Spanish type of necklace, its handmade and usually friends give it as a goodbye present. You couldn't buy it, I assume you were living in Spain for several years. – told while slowly walk around her.

She stood still didn't move a millimeter. She waited him to finish. She wanted to slap him in the face so hard but thought better of it. The memory of her parents death hurt. Really hurt, but she won't show this to this egoist man.

- I take your silence s an agreement. You told earlier you know who i am. So would you enlighten me please. – Sherlock asked sarcastically.

It was a challenge know. Serena know he was testing her skills and tries to prove he's better.

- You are the man who get on everybody nerves. You are not psychologist just a very observative " detective" who helps my poor brother to sold cases. Your are his eyes, ears on a crime scene. He calls you often as I observe your conversation, its almost to personal. You know him well. You like to intimate other people with you height so it's not enough that you originally tall you wear long coats to seem even higher. You walked into this office with no problem, no one stopped you – even after my little prank here earlier – so you are known to the other guys outside. You are not a cop so as far as I know my brother he would never give you entrance card, but you have. Probably stole one. Am I assume correctly it was Anderson's? You and Mr. Watson came together but you were here1,5 minutes earlier so you used the stair while John the elevator. I guess you don't like to be in the highlight so you used the stairs at exactly 9:00 o'clock because at every full hour none of the 6 security camera watches the door to the staircase. You dint want the police to have you on a video tape.

She was interrupted by her brother.

- That's how you get in here, and nobody saw you. – he was on awe. And didn't want to believe these two are just challenging and analyzing each other like children. It was clear, both of them were in their favorite element.

- Yes that's how I came in. – she smiled and nodded to the ID, happy to have a reason to brake Sherlock eyes.

John just stood there silently knowing well that when great minds fight it's better to stay shut. Sherlock was silent for a few second but finally a smirk raised on his face.

- So you also get the card from Anderson. Clever. That's why both of you have coffee all over you clothes. – his smirk grow bigger. – He really is an idiot! What have you told him to give you his card?

- Just that I'm the new college and we met on the scene yesterday, and forgot o take my card with me. Poor one didn't even realize I had 2 luggage with me. – she relaxed as she realized the battle between them is over now.

- How did you know he was on scene? – Lestrade asked.

She turned a bit away from Sherlock.

- Easy, he smelled like a 3 days old corpse. His hair looked like he was sleeping on his desk. And he was barefoot, so he obviously forgot to take back his shoe before going for a cafe. – she giggled. – Well I'm sorry gentle man, but I must occupy my office. Change my blouse and get to my flat. Have a good day.

With that she turned to the door and only heard a few sentences before closed behind her.

- Serena wait, there is something I didn't tell you yet about the flat. – her brother called out.

- Later Greg, later.

- Come John we heard enough here. We are going.

- Where?

- To the scene of course. Where should we? – Sherlock looked at his friend like a stranger with some disappointment in his eyes.

Outside of the building John watched his friend. Sherlock was deep in thought his eyes were look distant and strictly looked forward. Looked but not seen. For minutes there was silence between them finally John couldn't stand.

- Well that was an interesting talk back in the Yard.

- Indeed. And much refreshing I have to tell you.

This surprised John. Sherlock barely sad something like this.

- She is a clever girl. And very attractive I must say. You could be a little easier on her, not to mention her parents maybe.

- She wondered how much information I can read. I couldn"t leave that fact out.

That was all he said, before retuning to his own quick mind where he was thinking about the strange Lestrade girl. "Clever. Attractive. And highly intelligent." These thoughts were disturbing. Of course on the outside no one could notice anything. With these thoughts he hummed for himself as John raised his hands to get a taxi. „"We will meet again Miss Lestrade." With this thought he turned back to the building and checked the office, he supposed she was in. Finally the cab arrived and both men sit in, driving to their newest case scene.

Serena looked out of the window of her office just to see as the strangest men she met got in a taxi. "We will meet again Mr. Holmes." She smiled for herself as started to pack out her working thing.

**AN: Well they finally meet. My first request for you: please write some ideas of what do you want to know about their life. It doesn't have to be in chronological order to these 2 chapter. Just segment you wanna know about. Review plz. Thx for read. Bye Sisi.**


End file.
